Arena One: Slaverunners
by koolbeans123
Summary: The year is 2120. Slaverunners have taken over the whole of America. After an attack on Buttercup's camp,she is left orphaned and with a burning anger in her heart. When she is finally old enough,she sets off on a journey to find the men who attacked her camp and seek revenge. Then she meets Brick,a rebel like herself. And their destinies immediately become intertwined. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Yes,I know,I should be working on my other stories,but I really had to write this :) There's a book with the same name,but my idea for this story is different from Morgan Rice's one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls,or the book by Morgan Rice. I do own the idea and creativity to write this story though.**

**Please Enjoy! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A little green eyed girl sat near the fire,glaring at nothing in particular. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old,but one look into her eyes and you would think you were in the presence of a great warrior.

She had grown up too fast,but it had been necessary. From the moment she could walk,she had been taught fighting moves. She had been taught to never show fear and always fight with all your strength,and that had stuck with her for six whole years.

A tall man sat beside her. He laughed as the little girl angrily threw a small log into the fire. "You might end up putting the fire out if you throw the logs like that." He chuckled.

She looked up at the man and a small smile crept up on her face as he put her on his lap. He ruffled her hair affectionately and a small laugh escaped her little lips. "Dad,I'm not a pet!" She said,struggling to break free.

The people around them laughed as the two play fought. A lady walked out of a huge tent and sat besides the pair and smiled when she saw the two most important people in her life laughing together.

The little girl looked at her and the lady couldn't help but plant a small kiss on her cheek. She was beautiful,the little girl noted. She was proud to have such a strong and beautiful person as her mother.

Her father put her down gently and kissed her forehead. "Time for bed,BC." He said as he headed for the huge tent. She looked around the campfire. Everyone was slowly getting up and heading for their own tents. Her mother grabbed her hand and led her to her own tent.

"BC,what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she made sure she was warm. The little girl shook her head. "I'm fine,mom." But the truth was she wasn't. Being the youngest in the Rebel Camp,she was always treated as the weakling. But the girl had the strength to take down her own parents,and they were the most feared rebels in the whole country.

Her mother kissed her forehead and walked out of the tent,leaving the little girl to her thoughts.

The little girl woke up earlier than everyone else and ran to the river. She washed her face and stretched. She turned back to the forest. Her parents were the leaders of the resistance,and they all lived in hiding. Every rebel had gone into hiding after the Slaverunners had taken over.

Forcing people to fight each other to the death,torturing helpless people,abusing women,stealing children from their families,these were just the tip of the iceberg for the Slaverunners. They were the most feared human beings,but the little girl's family had fought back,and earned their respect. Slowly,people had joined in the resistance and till this day they fight for their lives.

The girl sensed someone looking at her and she took off into a sprint back to the camp. When her father saw her,she pulled her into a huge hug. "Buttercup! Where have you been?" _Buttercup_. She was rarely called by her first name,and she sensed something was seriously wrong.

Before she could think,he ran and hid her in one of the tents. He gave her one last look and ran out.

She tried following him,but was stopped by another small hand holding her hand. Mitch,her bestfriend. He was only two years older than her and the two were inseparable. She looked shocked. "Mitch,what are you doing here?" The little boy gave her a slightly scared look and whispered. "They're here." Her eyes widened and she snuck a peak out of the tent.

Sure enough,a dozen Slaverunners had surrounded the camp. She spotted her dad easily. He was the most attractive and he carried himself with dignity.

Almost instantly,a battle began. Slaverunners rounded up most of the women and some of the children. Screams could be heard all around,and the men fought back,trying to get to their families.

Mitch's mom was hit roughly on the side of the head,and he ran out towards her. Buttercup remained in the tent,eyes wide. She knew she had to do something,but her feet wouldn't move. Soon,many more Slaverunners came and the rebels were clearly outnumbered.

Her mother shot an arrow into the air and it pierced a man's heart. She wasted no time in kicking another in the chest,sending him flying. Many Slaverunners surrounded her mother,their bows aimed right at her.

The attack had taken all the Rebels by surprise and the Slaverunners had the upper hand. Buttercup watched as countless bodies fell to the ground. A head of the one of the rebels flew near her and she moved back on shaky feet.

Her father looked her way,and his eyes widened slightly. Kicking a man in the jaw,he ran towards her and grabbed her and ran deeper into the forest,away from the battle. He climbed up onto a tree and sat her down on one of the huge branches,hiding her.

"D-dad,I'm scared." It was the first time she had let those words slip out of her mouth,and she feared those would be the last words she would saw to her father. He kissed her forehead,and she saw that his eyes were moist with fresh tears. He hugged her tiny body. "I know Buttercup. But you have to promise me you'll always fight,no matter what. Fight for yourself,my precious little angel."

The little girl nodded and tears fell silently. She knew she shouldn't be crying. She was supposed to be tough,strong. It would be her job to lead the resistance one day.

"I love you,Buttercup." He said as he put his necklace on her. His wedding ring and a locket hung on the necklace. She looked up at him and he smiled softly. "I love you too,dad." She said in a small voice.

And just like that,he was gone. She watched his retreating form and every step he took was like a knife cutting through her heart.

It was the last time she saw her father again.

She woke up hours later and looked around. She was still on the branch and she rubbed her eyes. Her cheeks were sticky with the tears she had cried a while back. She must have fallen asleep. She felt something heavy around her neck and put her hand to it. Her father's necklace. She felt a huge lump in her throat. Why hadn't he come back for her?

She climbed down and ran towards the camp. The sky was darkening by the time she arrived. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Everything was destroyed. Dead bodies lay on the blood stained ground. The place was quiet. The tents were burnt down and there was no sign of survival. Her heart beat faster as she inspected the dead bodies,hoping that her parents would not be among them.

She sighed in relief when she was done. Her parents had not been killed. Captured maybe,but not killed. They would escape. And then it hit her. If they had been captured,the only place they could have been taken to was... _Arena One._

Oh no! The little girl ran to the tent that was once her parents' and fell to the ground. She let herself cry until she couldn't anymore. She wiped her eyes and got up,ready to leave this place behind. She had to keep moving. She had to avenge her parents and all the rebels who fought for their lives.

She headed back into the forest with a new burning determination in her heart.

When she was old enough,she would fight. Fight with all she had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm back with a new story! And this time it's Brickercup. I'm pretty excited for this story,cuz it's the first time I'm writing a story with this pairing as the main focus :) **

**This chapter was kind of like a prologue. Don't worry,it gets better. **

**You might be confused about the Arena One thing,but don't worry my pretties,all will be explained soon enough.  
><strong>

**'N' I started writing this story before I read your review,so haha yeeaaahh. But I'm also working on your idea as well. Since you said it's part of the Bubbles Senior Year,I'm thinking about adding it to the main story,but it will be more like a side story,is that okay?  
><strong>

**Please read and review,you awesome people!  
><strong>

**Koolbeans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A teenage girl sat on a branch as she watched a nearby Slaverunners camp. She had arrived here a few days ago,and this very branch had served as her home.

She'd only spotted five Salverunners in the entire camp. Fighting them wouldn't be the hard part,getting rid of their bodies would. Ever since she was little,the sight of dead bodies had always creeped her out a bit.

She smirked as she climbed down the tree. It was almost sundown,the best time to attack.

She breathed in and out as she neared the camp. Her long sweaty ponytail moving side to side. She hid behind a bush and waited. Waited for the perfect moment to strike. '_Always have the element of surprise on your side' _her father had said to her once.

The huge campfire they had built provided more than enough light,and the girl was thankful for it.

As the sun finally said goodbye,the girl moved closer into enemy territory. Her heart beat a bit faster than normal and she tried the best she could to still it.

"Hey,do you hear that?" One of the Slaverunners called and she hid herself behind the bush,hoping they would think it was an animal and got back to their senseless chatting.

They did,and she sighed in relief.

She pulled out her bow and arrow and shot one of them,and she was happy to hear the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"Who's out there?!" Someone yelled. Feet stomped close to the bush she was hiding in and she stayed still.

"Come out and fight!" The voice yelled,right above her. "Stupid Rebel."

Something snapped within her and she pulled the man's leg,causing him to fall with a thud.

She turned to the remaining three Slaverunners and fired three arrows at them,hitting their shoulders and legs and one of them,his stomach.

The one with the arrow to his stomach ran towards her as he tried to pull it out and she kicked him,hard,sending the arrow deeper into his stomach. He fell to the floor,unmoving.

The one with the arrow in his leg pulled it out and threw it in her direction. She moved just in time and it made contact with a tree a few feet behind her. The girl ran toward him and kicked him in the chest. He stepped back,but he grabbed her leg and threw her back.

Her head spun as she got up quickly.

The man whose leg she had pulled ran up behind her and choked her from the back. She struggled to break free but his hands only got tighter around her neck.

As she started to see black spots,her father's voice rang in her. _"Fight with all that you have."_

She moved her head back suddenly and with so much force,it hit the man's forehead and he let go. She kneed him in the groin and he fell to his knees. Wasting no time,she kicked him with the metal tip of her boot on the side of his head. He fell to the ground and blood gushed out.

She turned to the remaining two.

They had their guns aimed right at her. She couldn't move,because if she did,they would shoot.

She risked it and moved back slowly,trying to make as much room as she could between her and the guns.

"Stop moving,bitch!" One yelled and fired a warning shot up above. The girl's eyes widened. "Are you _stupid_?" She asked,putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you know that bullet's gonna come down with a greater speed?"

"Shut it!" The other yelled, stepping closer. She moved back.

Just then,something small and fast flew past the girl and hit the man's shoulder. He looked surprised and then fell down loudly. A poison dart.

The last man standing grabbed the girl's ponytail and yanked her close. "Come out,or I shoot!" He yelled,his bad breath almost choking the girl.

"Hurry up,or the bitch dies!" He yelled again and the girl had to hold her breath.

A boomerang flew and hit the mans hand and he leg go of the girl. She pulled out a small pocket knife she had found a while back and stabbed his hand. He let go of the gun and she kicked it away.

He ran towards her and she moved back in shaky feet. The man stopped suddenly,his eyes wide and distant.

He fell forward and she noticed a huge knife in his back.

She also noticed someone standing right there in front if her.

His wild red hair was held in a loose low ponytail and his fiery red eyes watched her carefully.

He moved forward and she went on high alert again. _Potential Threat! Potential Threat! _Her mind yelled as he stretched out his arm. She grabbed it and twisted it,surprising the guy. She pulled out his poison dart gun and stepped back a few feet.

He looked at her,a confused and slightly amused look on his face. He stretched his hand out again and she shot on instinct.

The dart hit his shoulder and he pulled it out,wincing slightly. "Ow?" He chuckled before falling down.

Smooth BC. Smooth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if this chapter's short,I'm excited for this story. Yeah! I'm so excited!**

**Haha,please review if you want a quick update :D **

**Don't forget to follow and favourite this story!**

**Read and Review,**

**KOOLBEANS**


End file.
